desperate_schoolboysfandomcom-20200214-history
The Search Party's Over
"The Search Party's Over" is the 19th episode of Desperate Schoolboys. 'Summary' Josh seeks the truth from Andrew, as to why he failed to tell him he was his brother. Joe struggles to deal with being locked in the mental clinic. And Emma suggests to Ben going on a double-date with Rena and Mary. Meanwhile Nick uses his new known knowledge to blackmail Liz. 'Plot' 'Teaser' Flash. Liz is tossing and turning in her sleep, clearly victim to distressing dreams. Flash. Liz is looking over the newspaper article about James's death, and writing down significant facts and possible suspects. Flash. Liz is standing outside the police station, looking nervous. But then turns back round teary. Liz and Nick are standing outside Ben's home, the surprise party still happening inside. Liz has her hands over her mouth at Nick telling her he knows she killed James. "You murdered my friend and neighbour," Nick continues, "But I forgive you. And that's why you'll forgive me for the death of Alison, and for pushing Ben down the stairs. Because, Liz, no matter what...we will always be together." Nick then leans forward and hugs Liz tight. Liz, frozen still, stands and lets him. 'Act I' Flash to Joe being escorted inside the mental institution. Flash to Joe being admitted at the front desk. Flash to Joe being placed inside a room with multiple other patients, he sits down and sighs. We see Joe sitting in a chair within Wiksteria Meadows Psychiatric Hospital, sitting still and quietly thinking to himself as he views other patients there interacting and moving around. "Feeling alright?" asks a nurse who approaches him. "What do you think?" he asks her, gesturing around the room, "I'm locked up... he's won." "Who's won?" she wonders. "Does it matter?" he tells her. "Nevertheless," she says, "You have an appointment with Dr. Reynolds scheduled for now," she tells him. "I don't do therapy. The last time I tried it didn't end too well," he states. "I'm afraid it's non-negotiable," the nurse informs him, "Per your mother's request." "Oh, my mother? Well yippee ki fucking ay, let's go to therapy," he sarcastically retorts. "Come on, you're coming to go see the doctor," she demands. Joe stands up and begins to follow the nurse, muttering to himself, "He'll probably end up being a child molester anyway. Apparently they're just magnetic to me." In Andrew and Josh's apartment, Josh is angrily packing his belongings into boxes. Andrew walks in, "What are doing?" "What do you think?" Josh retorts, "I'm moving out. I'll see if Ben will have me again." "The boy who just punched you in the face?" Andrew asks. Josh looks at him, with his bruised eye, "Ben didn't know what he was doing. But you...you lied to me." Andrew begs, "Josh, please let me explain..." "No! I don't want to hear it!" Josh shouts back. Andrew quietly nods in compliance and then turns, going out the door. Josh sighs. Rena is seen putting a few clothes into his bag in his room at his parent's place when Miguel and Christina walk in. "We came to say goodbye," the latter tells him. He smiles at his parents, turning to them, "Well it's not goodbye for good," he assures them, "I'll stay in touch, come visit, anything. But right now, I gotta get back to my grandpa and my dog." "We understand," Miguel tells him, "But you're welcome here anytime." "I know... thank you," Rena tells them. He zips up his bag and gives his mother a hug, then his father. They go down to the front door, bid a final goodbye, until Rena walks through it. He begins walking away from his parent's house as Christina closes the door behind him. Later, Rena walks into Hugo's house and is met by Rocky's bark as the dog runs to him. Rena strokes his neck before calling out for his granddad. "Ah, Rena, good to see you back. Um, you have a friend here to see you," Hugo tells his grandson as he emerges, before heading off into another room. Rena walks into the living room. "Hey, Renato," says Mary, who's sitting on the couch. "Um, hi," he tells her, before asking her what she's doing there. "I just wanted a few hours away from dad. Told him I was gonna go church and do some private praying. Can you believe he bought that? I guess if he wants to believe it then he does. Anyway, you're the first person I thought of," she explains. Rena sits on the couch next to her, and the two begin to update on recent events. 'Act II' Ben and Emma are making out on the sofa. Later, Emma and Ben are sitting up, as Emma fixes herself up. "So you want to see a movie or something tonight?" Ben asks. Emma smiles, "Actually, I thought of something else." "Oh?" Ben asks. "I decided that I should do something nice," Emma says. "Wonderful. What?" Ben enquires. "We should invite Mary and Rena on a double-date. Help to move things along with them," Emma explains. "'Move things along'? I didn't know they even liked each other," Ben admits. "Trust me, they do," Emma assures him. "Oh. I didn't realise he had moved on from Ali, he was hit by that pretty badly..." Ben goes on. But Emma stops him, "Ben, it's not that hard to move on." She kisses him on the cheek and then goes out the room. Ben looks over at the origami swan he made for Liz at the day of the theme park, sitting on a shelf, thinking of Emma's words and doubting them. Andrew is sitting on a park bench, outside the apartment. Josh walks over and sits beside him, "Okay, I've cooled down a bit now. Say what you want to say." Andrew stutters, "I don't know where to even start." "How about the beginning?" Josh coldly suggests. Andrew nods, "My father, well our father, slept around a lot when he was young. Then he fell in love, with your mother, and decided to settle down when he heard she was pregnant. But another of his girlfriends, my mother, was also pregnant. Our father had to choose, and so he did. My mother and Bob parted after that. He gave her no money. And she asked for none, I guess she was too proud. I never even met him." Josh asks, "But then one day you decided to meet me. You were waiting for me outside the house that day, weren't you? Why?" Andrew nods, "After my mum died, I had no one. No family. All I had was the shop that I had built myself...and a brother I had never met. I had to meet you." "So why did you lie?" Josh demands. "Because I was alone...and I needed someone...someone to like you...I needed you to like me, Josh. And I wasn't sure that you would," Andrew begins to look down upset. Josh looks sympathetic and places his hand on Andrew's shoulder with a smile, "Let's go inside, brother." Over at Wiksteria Meadows Psychiatric Hospital, Joe is seen sitting on the couch in the office of Dr. Reynolds, as the Dr. himself sits on an adjacent chair. "This is a waste of your time, I hope you know that," Joe states. "Oh, I don't think that's true. It's never a waste of time when that time is spent helping troubled patients," Reynolds tells him. "'Troubled'? The only 'trouble' I have is that I'm locked up in here because I was reported by some whack job. I'm not like these other people... I'm... I'm not crazy," Joe affirms. "I beg to differ, Joe. You're exactly like every other person in here and the sooner you realize that, the better. I understand you were sent here due to the... delusion you were suffering? That your old therapist, Dr. Brad Sonya, was a pedophile?" Dr. Reynolds asks. "'Delusion'? There's another word I have a problem with. You see, when you find a locked tool box filled with photos of half naked little boys, what's the first impression you would get? Oh, then of course the fact that he locked me in his office and threatened me! He should be the one locked up, not me!"Joe exclaims. "You keep on lying, Joe. Why is that?" The Dr. wonders. "I am not lying! Why is it every therapist I get is a total douche?!" "Relax, Joe. I'm just trying to help. And so was Dr. Sonya. You never saw any pictures, did you? You know you're making this up. And once you accept that, once you... move past this fantasy... the sooner you'll be out of here and home again," he says. "Well," Joe says, "I guess I'm never leaving." Ben and Emma are sitting at the restaurant across from Rena and Mary. "You're both so similar. Aren't they similar?" Emma says to Ben. Ben nods, "Sure...I guess." "Nothing more important. I never thought I'd find someone similar to me at a public school, but then I met Ben," Emma smiles. Ben forces a smile back. Rena looks a little offended and utters, "Yeah, us trolls at the commoner's school can be pretty uncivilised." Emma looks up at him, sensing his hostility, but ignores him. Rena gives Ben a glance. And Ben then turns to Emma, "Mind if we talk?" Emma nods, and they walk over to the side of the room. "What's up?" Emma asks him. Ben explains, "Maybe tone it down. Complaining about the food, the school etcetera, it can be a little much. Anyway, the night should be about Rena and Mary." Emma nods, "I'm sorry. At my school it was so different. Trying to prove you were better was all anyone did. But your friends are so nice. They must hate me." Emma looks glum but Ben comforts, "No, no. They don't. Let's just go back over." Ben smiles and they walk back over. "Everything okay?" Rena asks, with another glance. Emma spots it and returns a disdainful glance to Rena. She then remarks, "Well, this is going well. I'm glad you two are getting along. Let's just hope this one doesn't get killed in a fire, aye Rena?" Liz is walking down the street. Nick shouts after her, "Liz!" Liz ignores him and keeps walking. Nick looks hurt and continues to run after her, "Liz! Liz!" He catches up and spins her around to face him, "Why you ignore me?" Liz sighs, "Nick, I have a lot of work to do. I need to get home." A cold expression overcomes Nick's face, "You've not been returning my calls. Why don't you join me for a walk?" Liz shakes her head, "I told you, I have school work." "It's one damn walk," Nick retorts, "One walk isn't asking for much, Liz, especially considering the stakes if you don't." Liz sighs, "You're not going to tell anyone Nick, because if you do then I will too." "Do you want to risk it? If I don't have you then I don't care what happens to me. So how about that walk?" Nick tells her. Liz nods in sorrow defeat. Nick smiles and they begin walking back the way they came. 'Act III' At the restaurant. The four are eating desert. Ben and Emma are busy feeding each gooey-eyed. Meanwhile Mary and Rena are talking amongst themselves. "This has been really nice," Mary smiles. "I'm sure a girl like you is asked on dates all the time," Rena comments. Mary shakes her head, "I don't get out much...my dad..." "Yeah. What is his problem?" Rena asks. "Oh, he's just really protective. He's just looking out for me though. Not that I'd ever let him know that I know that," Mary chuckles. Emma then says, looking at Ben and Rena, "You know the school is starting up a Pupil Council." "A what?" Rena asks. "To discuss ideas for the school and to plan parties. That would be pretty good, no?" Emma goes on. "Not really," Rena mocks. Emma looks at him with disdain; she then turns her glance to Ben. Ben sees she's hurt and stutters, "Well...Rena...maybe it could be fun. No harm in trying it, right?" Rena looks at Ben stupefied, but Ben returns a glance. Rena nods with a sigh, "Sure." Emma smiles. Mary arrives home after the date where her father is waiting for her. "Where have you been?" he asks her. "I went into school to get some extra credit work done. I figured it would help me catch up in classes since I joined partway through the year," she tells him, earnestly. "You're lying," he tells her. "What do you mean?" she asks, playing dumb. "Oh, and I suppose you were really private praying this morning? Do you think I'm stupid?" he wonders. "Dad, I don't know what-" "Is it that boy?" he asks. "What- what boy?" Mary asks him. "The one I saw walking you home the other week. Have you been out with him?" "This is totally ridicu-" "DON'T LIE TO ME! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?! NO BOYS! IT'S DANGEROUS FOR EVERYONE INVOLVED!" he yells with utter fury. "I'm not lying!" Mary exclaims, nearly tearing up. "You think I don't know when you are?" he asks, the vein in his neck bulging. "Just please, don't hurt him. Leave Renato alone!" Mary begs. "Oh, Rena's safe for now, you on the other hand..." Henry says. "Dad, please..." Mary tries. "You disobeyed me, Mary. Therefore, you must be punished," he explains. "Turn around and lift up your shirt," he tells her as he removes his belt. "Please, dad..." she begs again."DO IT!" he orders her, and Mary obliges. She lifts the back of her shirt up and immediately, Henry uses his belt to whip her, the metal tip cutting into her skin slightly and the force of the lashing leaving bruises. He does this repeatedly as Mary cries in pain. Liz and Nick are on their walk. "I've been writing more of my novel," Nick smiles. Liz doesn't respond. "About you. Do you want to see what's new?" Nick asks. Liz merely utters, "Nah." Nick looks down, gloomily, "Why?" "I never really cared for your novel. I was just being nice when I told you that you were good. The truth is that you're not a very good writer," Liz admits. Nick looks hurt. He tries to move on and stutters, "We could go and see a film?" "Nah. I never really cared for the classics that you like. They're so boring. I guess I was just trying to impress you so I lied and said..." But before Liz can finish, Nick kicks over a nearby bin in a rush of anger. He shouts, "I know what you're doing! You're trying to pick a fight and convince me that we don't belong together. But it's not going to work! I love you, Liz, despite what you think of my writing or what films you like. And we will always be together. ALWAYS!" Nick stares into her, and Liz returns a frightened face. Joe arrives early for his therapist session and sits on the couch when he notices that the Dr's filing cabinet has been left slightly open. Looking around, Joe sneaks over to the cabinet and opens it, in hopes of finding his file. He flicks through them and eventually comes across one labelled "Joe Hadland", the picks it up and begins to read. Not liking what it says, Joe places it back, but soon notices another name far behind it, one that catches his eye. He lifts out the folder for a closer look and clearly sees that it reads "Liz Taylor". He looks inside it and sees a picture of Liz accompanied by notes and forms. "She was a patient here..." Joe mutters to himself, going on to skim read through her file. Andrew knocks on the door of Val's house. She opens and greets him. Later, The two are sitting, with drinks in their hands. "So, you told him?" Val asks. Andrew nods, "Everything is going exactly to plan." Val smiles and then slouches on the couch, lying down carelessly, resting her legs on Andrew's knees. "And you're sure he's gonna give it to you?" she asks. "Of course. He'll be just as desperate for family as he thinks I'll be. He'll give me everything," Andrew smiles. "He better..." Val goes on. But Andrew stops her, "I told you that I would look after you and I meant it. We're going to get exactly what we want." Val smiles selfishly. Andrew looks at her and smiles, "I love you." Val doesn't give him a glance, "Just get me what I want." Andrew places down his drink and leans in to kiss her, Val lets him and they proceed to make out on the couch. Henry is whipping Mary violently with his belt. As he finishes, he screams at her and she then goes running to her room. Ben and Rena are walking into the school, to sign up for Pupil Council. Emma is watching and waves to Ben, who waves back. However Ben then takes out the origami swan from his pocket. Nick and Liz are walking home. Liz looks truly terrified. Josh is putting away his stuff in the apartment again. Andrew watches him and smiles. Joe is locked inside his room in the institute. He is still holding onto the file with 'Liz Taylor' on. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes